This invention relates to a system for personal security.
Cellular telephone systems today typically provide some sort of location tracking of users, for example, to determine the location of a user that dials an emergency number (e.g., using E911). In some communities of users, such as students on a university campus, use of cellular telephones has become ubiquitous, with users using text messaging and other applications to stay “connected.”